


Hellhound

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Bullying, How Do I Tag, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nosebleed, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: Varian just wanted a damn break if he was being honest.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you could tell but this obviously not one of my better works but I dont feel like redoing it so too bad lol
> 
> I had this idea in my head and I just needed to get it out so here it is.
> 
> Uhh tw for bullying , nosebleeds , broken ribs (kind of?) , and dehumanizing 
> 
> Didn't proof read either B)

Varian just wanted a damn break if he was being honest.

Since he had returned to his village after escaping prison, the townsfolk were relentlessly mean. He got it, he really did, he tried to kill someone for God's sake! But come on people! He was on good terms with the princess, he'd been pardoned. What part of that didn't they get.

Varian had decided that among the cruelest of this group were children his age or older. That didn't surprise him in the least. Most of these kids had picked on him when he was younger and made multiple failed inventions. Needless to say the heckling only grew worse after his jail time. 

Varian wasn't one who liked to go out in public, at least not after what he had done. The angry scorns of the townsfolk every time he simply walked down a street was enough to make him want to run back home into the warmth of his father's arms. Still, he didn't want to also be a coward. Some part of his pride insisted he man up and go out there, so that evening, Varian had insisted to his father that he'd go to the store and buy their food for that week despite his fathers cautious protests. Besides, what'd he know? It'd probably be fine!

The alchemist quickly found that "probably" still left a pretty large gap for the margin of error. Life seemed to have a way of insisting Varian had an absolutely terrible day. He hadn't even made it halfway to the store when a group of children that were quite tall started shouting at Varian. 

"Hey, look! It's that alchemy freak!"

Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them.

"You ignoring me, freak?"

Varian picked up his pace.

"Hey I'm talking to you, kid." The tallest kid walked over, standing in Varian's way and the other two followed closely behind, much to Varian's discomfort.

"What do you want, Raymond?" Varian glanced up at the taller kid. He held his ground, despite the anxiety forming in his chest.

"Wanna talk with you." He gripped Varian’s arm harshly, dragging him into a narrow area between two shops and then sharply turned so they were behind one of the buildings… out of sight from the other villagers. This was not good. "So, kid. We heard you been making a fuss in the Corona kingdom."

Varian rolled his eyes. "Well I'd hardly call it a fuss, but that's besides the point. Me and Rapunzel have already talked about this! I've been pardoned! So, y’know, all sorted out." His tone wavered in the middle but he kept his confident facade.

"Yeah? Really?" Raymond scoffed "Just cause that pretty little princess friend of yours says you're not a danger doesn't mean we believe her. Somebody's gotta show you a real punishment for your actions."

Varian wasn't even able to whisper out a "What?" before Raymond's fist slammed into his nose and he fell to the ground, his hands instantly going up cup the bleeding. He bit back a groan of pain as he moved to sit up, his back against the wall. He squinted as he stared up at the boy above him, trying to catch his breath.

Raymond chuckled and so did the other boys behind him. He put a hand under Varian's chin and tilted his head upwards. "Aww, what? Was that too much for you."

Alright, Varian was tired of this. Not only had this guy just punch him but now he was being downright condescending. He didn't want this guy touching him at all. In a moment of impulse, Varian ripped his head away from the grip and bit down onto the boy's hand, hard.

Raymond shouted and pulled his hand back before angrily glaring at the boy below him. "Stupid mutt!" He pulled his leg back and swung it forward into Varian’s rib cage. Then again and again and again.

By now Varian was leaning heavily on his side and he couldn't help but let a few tears fall down his face. He was still a kid, and a kid with a terrible pain tolerance at that and damn, if this didn't hurt. He yelped as another kick made contact with his ribcage and he finally collapsed to the ground on his side completely, wheezing for air. He winced as he felt Raymond's hands weave through his hair and harshly yank his head up, forcing him to look at him.

It was at this point Varian realized he had to swallow his pride and actually try and escape this situation. If he didn't he could end up with a broken rib or two and he knew his father was not wealthy enough to afford hospital bills. "P-Please…" He whimpered.

The boys behind him howled with laughter at his pathetic plea. 

"Aww look… it wants us to stop."

"I didn't know dogs could talk."

Raymond hummed in thought. "Y’know… we can't have stupid mutts like you running around town biting people."

Varian only blinked up in confusion as the two boys behind him came forward and grabbed his arms, sitting him up and pinning them to the wall. It only took a moment before he was struggling when he realized Raymond had pulled out a dog muzzle from his bag and was advancing towards him. He knew the kids got a sick kick out of pretending he was subhuman but this was just too far. There was little he could do as the strong arms of the other two held him against the wall and their leader strapped the metal muzzle over varians face.

As soon as they let go of him, Varian's hands flew up to the muzzle, pulling in a state of panic and embarrassment. Logically he knew this wouldn't get it off at all, but logic was out of his brain at this point. His panic only grew as he pulled more and more, yet the muzzle refused to budge and hot tears of frustration and shame fell down his face. "G-Get it off!"

The other boys laughed at him, throwing out mocking insults as the boy panicked more and more. "Oh, I'll take it off… if you do one small thing."

Varian looked up desperately. 

"Whine. Bark. Act like the pathetic animal you are."

Varian's mind went blank. Were they… were they serious?! He wasn't a dog! He was a human! Still when he looked up in disbelief, they only responded with cold stares. Again, Varian weighed the options. If he didn't do what they asked… Well, let's just say Varian wasn't very keen on walking home with a broken ribcage. 

It started at a low volume of whimpers but slowly grew louder into whines, imitating a dog as best he could. He felt so ashamed to be acting this way but God he just wanted out of this stupid muzzle and away from these kids.

The kids laughed again, somewhat shocked.

"Oh my god! It's actually doing it."

"Aww, look at it baying like the stupid animal that it is."

Eventually Raymond squared down, getting onto Varian's level of eyesight. He didn't do much to fight him off as the boy reached forward and wrapped a collar around his neck and attached a leash to it. He knew fighting back at this point was wasted effort. 

The boy stepped back, leash in hand. "Well… you've been a bad dog. I think it's time we take you to the pound." He slightly tugged at the leash, telling Varian to stand and follow him. The boys began walking away from behind the building out into the main streets again. Part of Varian wanted to take the opportunity to scream for help but the other part of him knew that no one would. No one in the village had cared for him before the incident with the princess and if they did, they certainly didn't now. 

"Wh--... Where are w-we going?"

"Don't think the royal guard would be too keen on hearing that you bit me…"

Varian's brain instantly turned to panic. The royal guard? No. Nononono. He couldn't go back there. Not again. Not ever again. He began digging his heels into the dirt and yanking himself in the opposite direction, almost choking himself on the leather around his neck. "No! No! Please don't make me go back there, please! I'm sorry!"

The boys only laughed and continued dragging the boy forward as his panic grew. He began hyperventilating and almost sobbing.

Suddenly the boy's shouted to one another and began scattering and running away, dropping the leash, much to Varian's confusion.

When he looked around he saw his dad yelling, and running towards him. His angry glare at the kids morphed into one of concern as he stared down at his boy.

Oh great… now his dad had to see this embarrassing display. He felt so stupidly humiliated.

Quirin wasted no time undoing the muzzle and collar, throwing them to the side and then, enveloping his son into a hug.

Varian couldn't help but sob in relief and embarrassment. On one hand he was so glad his dad had been there to save him but on the other his dad had to see him like… that. So frail and defeated by a bunch of stupid kids.

His father picked him up softly and let him cry into his shoulder. The man would comfort him once they got home, knowing that the boy would complain later if they did it here in public. He began heading towards his home, holding his son securely. He didn't get a hold of the boys that hurt his child but once he did, he was going to teach them never to mess with his family again.


End file.
